The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system is attracting considerable attention and has been widely researched. Since the MIMO system provides capacity and diversity significantly greater than those of a single antenna system, the MIMO system is employed in many wireless communication standards and commercially available products therefore have already been released. Diverse multiple antenna transmission schemes have been researched and may be largely divided into two schemes: a spatial multiplexing scheme and a transmit diversity scheme.
In the spatial multiplexing scheme, independent signals are transmitted via transmission antennas to increase system capacity without additional bandwidth expansion. A representative example of the spatial multiplexing scheme includes V-BLAST. The transmit diversity scheme provides diversity and coding gain. A representative example of the transmit diversity scheme includes orthogonal space-time block code (OSTBC) such as Alamouti code.
Transmitters and receivers having multiple antennas and supporting excellent and diverse multiple antenna transmission schemes have appeared.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient multiple antenna transmission/reception technologies, considering an environment where receivers having diverse reception capabilities (e.g., the number of reception antennas, decodable multiple antenna transmission scheme, etc.) exist.